


Tied Up and Fucked Out

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Kidnapping, Consensual Non-Consent, Corruption, Corruption Kink, Crying, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Strap-Ons, Twinks, you fuck Goemon to tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: This is just self indulgent Goemon corruption. That’s all I can really say.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tied Up and Fucked Out

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT TO OBLITERATE THIS TWINK!!!! I WANT TO CORRUPT HIM!!!!! I WANT TO MAKE HIM CRY!!!!!!! I WANT TO DOM THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!!!!!

Something didn’t feel right.

Well to be honest, nothing felt right; Goemon couldn’t see anything, the only thing he could feel was restraints, and he couldn’t tell if he was lying down or upright. He tried to wiggle around, causing the rope binding his wrists and ankles to dig into his skin.

At least that helped him confirm that he was being hung by the restraints around his hands and his feet.

Heels clicked in the room, the sound circling around him. The echo making him guess he was probably in a basement of some sort. He felt a light touch across his stomach and back, shivering at the touch.

“Hello, sweetie.” A familiar voice whispered, licking down the helix of his ear.

“Grandma?”

“No- Goemon what the fuck? It’s me, (Y/n), your girlfriend.” She sputtered for a bit, failing to stop her dumbfounded chuckling. “Why the fuck would your grandma kidnap you and tie you up?”

“I apologize. It was an impulse.”

“Why is- you know what? I’m not even going to ask.” Her touch came back, teasing lightly against his hips. “I’m guessing you forgot that you gave me permission to kidnap you on our next day off?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Technically, that’s a good thing. Adds to the element of surprise.” She stopped behind him to whisper in his ear once more. “God, you look pathetic. And so tasty… god, I can’t wait to ruin you.”

He tried to speak, but she swiftly moved in front of him and slammed her lips into his. Her tongue was hot and invasive, not giving Goemon a single chance to move. All he could do was let her have her way, and that fact scared yet aroused him.

Her hands gripped tightly onto his nipples, twisting them harshly. He gave a high while as she pulled them, amusing her greatly. She cooed to him as he whimpered at the pain, unable to say anything that would get her to stop.

“I’m so glad you agreed to this. I’ve been wanting to do this for _weeks_. You’re so sweet, and as much as I’d love to give you the most sensual experience you’ve ever had, I’ve never stopped wondering about how you’d look and sound as I fuck you down into a puddle of tears and overstimulation.”

(Y/n) pulled herself away temporarily to position the full body mirror she brought in before hands in front of him, allowing her to see his reflection perfectly from behind him. He heard the sounds of harnesses fastening and a quick spit, then felt her presence behind him once more. He squeaked as her hands lightly jacked his painfully hard erection, only to interrupt himself with a loud cry as she pushed something into him.

“ _That’s_ what I’ve wanted to hear.” She gave an evilish chuckle as she pounded her fake cock into his unsuspecting hole. Looking into the mirror, she could see the first few tears leave his eyes and gave a satisfied moan.

Goemon was such a gentle soul. Sure, he did kill people when he had to and could be kinda scary given a good reason, but when they’re all just lounging or on another quick treasure hunt, he was quiet and calming. He was a kind person, and he deserved to be treated as such. Even so, (Y/n) couldn’t help but want to corrupt that sweet and caring samurai. From his cute smiles to the way he cleaned Zantetsuken, even just when he stood around waiting for something to do, it fueled her with the desire to bring him to tears.

He was such a cute little twink, and it was _insane_ how badly she wanted to destroy his ass.

“P-Please,” He begged through sobs. “Go s-slower! I c-can’t take it!”

“I’ve seen you go through worse, sweetheart.” She panted, gripping his hips tightly enough for her nails to dig into his skin. “You’re enjoying this, anyways. I can tell.”

She was right, and he wanted to kick himself for it.

(Y/n)’s pace only got faster and she grabbed a handful of his soft, raven locks and yanked his head back. He gave a choked whine, blubbering for her to be gentler with him. Shivers went up her spine as she drank in his pleas, ignoring them and continuing to play with his body. Her other hand went back to his cock to jerk him off, matching her strokes with her thrusts.

He didn’t realize that he was gritting his teeth until a moan was ripped from his throat as her thumb rubbed over his slit. It helped him realize that he was close to his orgasm, and he tried to let her know of this by leaning into her touch as breathy cries.

“Oh, you wanna cum? Is that it?” She crooned into his ear, placing a chaste kiss on his damp cheek. “Well, you’re gonna have to hold out for a little longer. You’re not cumming until I give you permission.”

Goemon mewled at her words, quivering as he tried to keep himself together. She kept up her expeditious pacing, eventually ripping off his blindfold. The light was blinding to him, but he slowly adjusted and was able to see his reflection in the mirror. His face was wet with tears and sweat, his hair disheveled and wrists red from rope burn.

Being able to finally see her was relieving yet frightening, seeing as she was absolutely _railing_ him with her strapon. This made it harder for him to control himself, so he tried not to focus on anything but the impending need to orgasm.

“You’re doing so well! You’re such a good little cockslut, aren’t you, Goemon? You love being railed by my cock and being my little bitch, huh?” Her grip around his dick tightened, eliciting a sob from him. “All you can do is cry while I have my way with you. God, you look so beautiful like this. You look more pathetic that I thought you would. Alright, you can cum now, dear.”

After a few more thrusts and rubs over his slit, she angled his cock up, making him cum mostly on his own stomach. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he repeated his thanks like a mantra. Even though the last few ropes of his seed had left him, her relentless pace didn’t decrease. (Y/n) ignored his whimpering as he asked her to stop.

“Fuck, I wish I could feel your insides right now. You must be gripping me like a _vice_ down there with your little boy pussy- _damn_ I wish I could actually be inside you.”

She continued to plunge her toy into him, his whines music to her ears. His second orgasm washed over him as soon as it built up, and the ecstasy was overwhelming him by the time he came a third time. 

It took a while for her to be satisfied, but Goemon was grateful for when she was. She had finally slowed down, allowing him to catch his breath. He gave a wanton moan as she pulled out, feeling empty but thankful for her stopping. She moved around him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she started into his tears eyes, then leisurely ran her fingers down his sides while kneeling down.

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you? I think you deserve a little reward.” (Y/n) stroked his cock carefully while licking some cum off of his stomach before wrapping her lips around him. She gingerly moved up and down his shaft, loving his shaky breaths as he ultimately came once more.

He continued to pant and groan as she licked the rest of his release off of him, soon standing up straight and holding his cheeks in her hands. She gave him a kiss on the lips before untying him and helping his feet touch the ground, carefully removing the bindings from his ankles. Once free from the rope, he collapsed in her arms.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, love.” (Y/n) sweetly crooned, gazing lovingly at him before taking him up the stairs to clean the two of them off and into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame for my desire to fuck Goemon to tears.


End file.
